Heat You Up!
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Running from bullies again, Chelsea is rescued by a fire alien. Can he win her trust? Written by guestsurprise per my request. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Chelsea, Rachel, and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **Heat You Up!**

Chelsea was getting tired of running from bullies! Why did they have to be so mean and cruel?! Why couldn't they just leave her and her family alone!

"I wish I could just get away from them! I wish I could just make every bully disappear into thin air!" She panted to herself as she saw them gaining on her. She was not out of tricks yet! Chelsea dodged them and began to run towards the Grant Mansion but she didn't know what to do because she didn't want to lead them to her home!

"What am I gonna do?!"

"How about a lift?!" A voice added. Chelsea looked up and saw a large fire-like alien heading towards her. She squeaked in fear and tried to outrun him, but he was closing in! He was using a large piece of the earth like a hover board to get close to her. The bullies screamed in fear as he growled at them and threw fire balls that would have torched them if they didn't leave Chelsea alone! They turned around and ran away in fear, leaving Chelsea alone to face the fire beast!

"HELP! HELP!" Chelsea screamed as he grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air.

"Relax, kid! I don't bite!" A gruff voice responded. But Chelsea was so busy squirming that she and the fire alien went tumbling down to the ground. Thank goodness they were only one foot away from the ground!

"OOMPH!" He gasped out as he rolled into a tree. Heatblast shook his head to get his senses back when he then heard a squeal and saw that Chelsea was stuck in some bushes. He quickly got up and pulled her out.

"Hey…you alright?"

"FFFFFFFFFIRE MONSTER!" She squeaked and passed out. Heatblast's eyes widened in shock and he gently rubbed her face and patted her cheeks to wake her up.

"Kid, c'mon! Snap out of it!" He called out. He nuzzled her a bit and she slowly began to stir. He was relieved until he saw it was beginning to rain.

"Oh, brother…I can't stand rain!" He huffed as he picked up Chelsea and took her inside the Mansion. Rachel was there to greet them, but before she could say anything Heatblast put his hand up.

"No need for concern, Rach. She's just a bit scared…that's all."

"Oh, she hasn't met you yet, has she?" Rachel asked. At that moment, Chelsea woke up and saw Heatblast was holding her. She panicked and jumped out of his arms.

"Not so fast!" He said as he grabbed her arm.

"L-LET GO!" She panicked.

"Not until you calm down, kid! I won't hurt you!" Heatblast pleaded. But at that moment, he saw one of his alien friends walk in and while he was distracted, Chelsea broke free and ran for her room.

"Wait a second!" He called after her.

"R-Rachel, help me!" She screamed.

"Honey, he won't hurt you!" Rachel called out, but Chelsea was too far down the hall to hear her.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy!" He smiled deviously as he took off after her. Chelsea ran in her room and bolted the door in fear. She pushed all kinds of chairs and furniture to keep the door shut!

"I-I'll be safe in here! I…hope…," she whispered, as she began to shiver. Her room was cold so she began to make a fire to heat herself up. The mansion had fireplaces in some of the rooms to make them even more cozy. As Chelsea made a fire and sat on her bed, she noticed that the fire in the fireplace grew bigger and bigger.

"What's going on?!" She gasped.

"There's no one in here but us fire aliens!" A gruff voice chuckled. Chelsea then saw Heatblast emerge from the fire and then tackle her to the bed. She thought she would be burned, but he did not burn her at all! He felt warm and comfortable! Before, Chelsea could scream she felt warm hands begin to tickle her sides.

"Take it easy, kid!" He laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Why would I do that? You've been running from me all day!" He said as he then turned her over on her stomach and tickled her toes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MR…MR!"

"The name's Heatblast!" He said as he then warmed up his fingers and tickled between her shoulder blades.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEASTBLAST! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"You need to promise me that you won't run away from me."

"I PROHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOMISE!"

Finally, Heatblast stopped and let Chelsea up. She slowly sat up and he pulled her to his chest and let her breathe and relax as he guided her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Now, what's your name, hon?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

"I'm Chelsea. I am sorry for running and thank you for saving me! Are you one of my uncles?"

"Yes, I am kid! And thanks for the exercise! Chasing you gave me the best workout ever," he chuckled as he flexed his abs under her and that tickled her!

"Heatblast! That tickles!" Chelsea giggled.

"Well then, at least I won your trust, kiddo! Now c'mon! Let's go roast some marshmallows!" He smiled as he helped her clear away the furniture and they headed downstairs to the backyard for a midnight treat!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, this was just for you! I hope you liked it!**

 **To guestsurprise: I love it! Thank you so much! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
